


storm

by calebwidogast



Series: adventures on the ss sssn [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: there's rain, and then there's downpours





	storm

**Author's Note:**

> i write all my fics half asleep at 3 am can you tell

neptune had his hand on the door out of the library when the first clap of thunder shook the building. he took a stumbling step backwards in surprise, backing straight into sage, who caught him before he fell.

the sound had set neptune's heart pounding. sage's grip on his arm did nothing to make him feel any calmer. he hated storms. he looked through the glass doors and watched as the rain picked up, coming down in nearly opaque sheets.

"do you want to try and get back to the dorm in that?" sage asked, his voice low. there weren't many people around, but neptune was still self conscious about his fear, and sage knew it.

neptune took a shaky breath to try and steady himself. as he opened his mouth to answer, another boom of thunder silenced him. he jumped, his whole body jolting in shock. he took another breath after a few moments. "no, i.. can we just find somewhere to sit?"

"sure. i bet there's a study room open." sage suggested. he moved his hand from neptune's upper arm to his wrist. "that sound okay?"

neptune just nodded, his eyes still on the already-forming puddles outside.

sage pulled neptune lightly away, making him turn his gaze so he didn't trip. thunder startled him again, and he almost tripped anyways. sage's hand moved from his wrist to intertwining their fingers. "you're alright."

neptune nodded again. he listened, trying to focus as sage asked for a study room, trying NOT to focus on another long rumble of thunder outside. soon, sage was tugging him along, and they were walking down the hall to their study room.

when they got there, neptune wasted no time in closing the door behind them and leaning against it to take a deep, shuddering breath. "sorry." he forced himself to say after a few moments.

"there's nothing to be sorry for, neptune." sage promised him, squeezing his hand lightly. then he pulled it away and put it in his jacket pocket. after a moment of fishing around, he revealed a tangled pair of earbuds. "here, try these."

neptune took them gratefully, trying to ignore the shaking of his hands as he untangled them, while sage walked over to sit down in the beanbag at the corner of the room. setting his bookbag in front of him, he started rummaging through it.

when neptune had finally gotten the earbuds untangled, he stuck them in his ears and walked over to sage. he found that even without music, the sound of thunder was muted slightly. sitting down next to him on the beanbag, he said, "thank you."

"no problem." sage's voice was a bit muted as well, but he could still hear him. "i have that book you turned in last week- you wanna read it again?"

neptune thought for a moment, freezing up as the thunder seemed to rattle through him again. "i... i think i'm just going to put on some music."

sage nodded. "i'll tell you when the storm's slowed down. we can get back to the dorm once it clears up a bit."

neptune, feeling silly as ever, just nodded back thankfully. "i appreciate it." he pulled out his scroll to plug in the earbuds and pick a random song.


End file.
